1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vending machines. In particular, the invention relates to vending machines for vending fried foods and condiments for use with the fried foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending machines of many types have been known for many years. Many different types of products, including foods such as candy bars and potato chips, have been sold in vending machines. In most machines the food must be cooked or otherwise prepared ahead of time, and packaged in individual bags.
Some vending machines can be used to sell a selected quantity of food out of a bulk storage bin. Foods such as peanuts and popcorn have been sold in this manner.
More recently, it has become possible to store the food uncooked, and then cook the food just prior to delivery. Fried foods, such as french fries and chicken fingers, can be stored in a freezer until a sale is made. Then, the food is cooked in a deep frier and delivered to the customer.
In recent years, condiments, such as ketchup, mustard, and various sauces, have been packaged in small packages containing a single serving. Such packages limit waste of condiments, and allow the condiment to be sold per serving. Without these packages, condiments often must be provided free in large bottles or jars.
If the small packages of condiments can be sold by machine, the packages can be sold by the serving. When the condiments are sold by the serving, must less waste occurs.
When small packages are sold by vending machine, the packages are often stored in individual storage compartments within the machine. It can take many hours to refill the storage compartments in a vending machine.